I Wish I Could
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: Sequel to "CLOSER!" Dark Themes, Language, Violence and :Lemons: :D
1. Prologue

_**I Wish I Could**_

_From the song "Stalkholm Syndrome" by Muse_

Sequel to "Closer."

_**Pairing:**__ Abby/Henry_

_**Rating:**__ M – violence, language and lemons. :)_

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I never planned to write a sequel to this, but I watched the entire season of Harper's Island (again) and on episode 13 I'm just like…okay! That's it, I 'm writing an effing sequel! But this one is rated M, whereas the last one was T, mostly because I'm going to make this one a little…edgier. *hint hint*_

…_in other words, more violence and lemons. Got it? _

* * *

_Lyrics:_

I won't stand in your way  
let your hatred grow  
and she'll scream  
and she'll shout  
and she'll pray  
and she had a name  
yeah she had a name

and I won't hold you back  
let your anger rise  
and we'll fly  
and we'll fall  
and we'll burn  
no one will recall  
no one will recall

this is the last time I'll abandon you  
and this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could

look to the stars  
let hope burn in your eyes  
and we'll love  
and we'll hope  
and we'll die  
all to no avail  
all to no avail

this is the last time I'll abandon you  
and this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could

this is the last time I'll abandon you  
and this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could  
I wish I could


	2. Chapter I

_**I Wish I Could**_

_From the song "Stockholm Syndrome" by Muse_

_Sequel to "Closer."_

_**Pairing:**__ Abby/Henry_

_**Rating:**__ M_

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

…_She wished she could see the world the way he did. Wished she could…__live__ the way he did. Love the way that he did. This is it – There's only one way she could do that._

_"Henry…" She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath._

_"Yes, Abby?" Henry had a glint of hope in his eyes and he smiled._

_"I want you to show me what it's like."_

_Henry's smile fell._

"Abby…"

"Please."

"Abby, listen to me." Henry said, fear, shock and desperation were echoing in his voice. "You don't want to do this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's…" _What was it? Difficult? Hardly. Unsettling? Well, it really depends._

"Why do you do it?"

"I…_like_ it. I was addicted to it. You know that, but listen to me – you are not like that."

"Why?" She said, louder. "Because I'm not Wakefield's kid I'm not capable?"

"No, sweetheart. I just…don't want you to experience that."

Her face fell. "I just want to know…what you feel." She stepped closer to him. "How you think. Please, Henry."

He could deny her nothing, and a part of his mind whispered that she now knew that. "Okay." Something in him twisted. "Tonight. We'll hop on the boat and sail to Seattle. Okay? For now…we stay here."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Henry." She hugged him and his whole body lit up.

She was touching him – on her own! She really did love him, and she was showing it! Henry immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I love you, Abby."

It took her a minute to respond. "Love you, too, Henry."

Henry grinned.

When he pulled back he started to walk upstairs and Abby thought of something.

"Wait!"

He turned towards her.

"Boat? When did you get a boat?"

Henry smirked. "It's been on here since we all docked for the wedding, Abs."

_Oh._

* * *

Henry began pacing back and forth in their bedroom. It was obvious she couldn't get addicted to it like he and his father were – like she said, she wasn't a Wakefield. What were the chances it would destroy her mind like it (almost) did to his?

"Henry?"

Her voice made him jump, but not because she startled him. He seemed to be always hyper-aware of her. Especially when she spoke to him directly, which is something she hadn't done for a while.

"Yes, Abby?"

"Are you busy?"

Henry smirked. _Busy? Please. He was never too busy for her._ He thought about telling her that, but he was still unsure how much she could take right now. This was only the second day they'd been here together. "No, Abby."

"Okay," She slowly walked into their room, almost like she was a child unsure of whether they were allowed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," was his immediate response. As always.

"When we…um…" She seemed nervous.

"You know you can tell me anything, Abs."

She smiled slightly. "I know." She took a deep breath. "When we…had sex…did you like it?" Her face turned red.

He laughed at her innocence. "Of course I did. I'll always like _making love_ to you." He wanted to get it across that they were never just _having sex_. It was always going to be making love with them. Always.

She smiled. "Good." She turned even redder and he studied her.

"Would you like to ask me something else?" Henry was pretty sure what she wanted, and, though it made his heart jump in happiness, he wanted to make sure it was her full decision. No pity, no drugs.

"Yes," She nodded. "Would you like to ha- I mean…make love to me…again?"

He smiled. She was a fast learner. "Of course, Abby."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, short chapter, I know and I'm sorry. I PROMISE the next chapters will be longer and I will update a lot sooner. And yes, I totally teased you! Next chapter – Lemons and KILLING, KILLING, KILLING! Muahahahaha! …which are you most excited for? Haha._


End file.
